


Do You Take This Man

by touchinghearts



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Early Stage of Marriage, Established Relationship, Extreme Sappiness, Fluff, Lots of kisses and smiling, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Ryan and Shane are lovestruck with each other, Short, newlyweds, there is just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: Ryan's new favourite nickname for Shane is 'husband'.





	Do You Take This Man

Ryan wakes up to Shane nuzzling under his jaw and he instinctively smiles even with his eyes closed. He can feel Shane’s responding smile when he tilts towards the sweet touch. Shane presses a kiss into the side of his head and Ryan hums when more are peppered down his neck and over his shoulder, Shane’s stubble ticking at his collarbone. Shane’s arm wrapped loosely around his waist gives a light squeeze.

When Ryan finally pries his eyes open, he’s greeted by Shane’s happy ones, crinkled and soft as they gaze at him.

“Well, good morning,” Shane murmurs.

Ryan feels his smile widening. “Good morning,” he returns, just as soft.

“It’s time to wake up,” Shane reminds him with absolutely no urgency. “We shouldn’t be late on our first day back.”

Ryan groans and turns away, onto his side. Shane’s laugh is low and warm as he presses himself against Ryan’s back, dropping another kiss into Ryan’s shoulder. His lips linger. Ryan hums again.

“You could’ve woken me up in a funner way,” he mumbles into his pillow.

“I could’ve,” Shane agrees. “Funner’s not a real word, you know.”

“Oh God, are you seriously trying that at seven in the morning?”

“Hey, this is what you signed up for when you married me.”

It’s Ryan’s turn to laugh and he turns back, Shane shifting to brace himself on one elbow so he can gaze down at Ryan. His bedhead is a disaster worse than Ryan’s, and he’s pushed the sheets to his waist, leaving his broad chest bare to the air. The sun filters through the blinds behind him, tipping his hair in gold. Ryan feels his heart swell with adoration; Shane is always so beautiful in the early morning like this.

The way he’s looking at Ryan, so soft and loving, is even more so.

“Hi,” Ryan says, unable to prevent the grin.

Shane seems equally unable to prevent himself from grinning back. “Hi to you, too,” he says. “Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?”

Instead of replying, Ryan reaches up to cup Shane’s face and draw him down for a proper morning kiss. It goes on for longer than it probably should and ends with them breaking into giggles as Shane yanks the sheets over their heads, engulfing them in a darkness tinted by the sunlight. Ryan burrows into his husband, tucking his head into the crook between Shane’s neck and shoulder so he can nose a hickey he left under Shane’s ear. Shane thumbs at his cheek in return.

“I’m serious, you know,” he says, sounding anything but.

Ryan grabs at Shane’s hand and brings it to his lips, pressing them against the wedding band glinting on Shane’s finger. Even in the little cocoon, he can see enough to bask in the way Shane continues to look at him.

“Can’t a man enjoy a little lie in with his husband?” Ryan says playfully.

Shane kisses him. “Are you trying to tempt me?”

“No, I’m trying to enjoy a little lie in with my husband. But if you are, I could help with that.”

Shane laughs again and Ryan curls into his arms. He’s always loved how Shane holds him. Shane nuzzles his hair for a moment before pressing their foreheads together. Ryan can’t resist pushing up for another kiss, and it quickly devolves into a heated one because even though it’s early, they’re newlyweds and very much in love.

It’s half an hour later that they finally extricate themselves from each other, sticky but satisfied. Ryan showers second and once he’s fully dressed, he exits their bedroom to find his husband at the stove.

“Mmm, home made breakfast, didn’t think our first day back was that special of an occasion,” he teases as he wanders over.

“You say that like I haven’t been making you breakfast since before we moved in together,” Shane says. He gives Ryan the kiss Ryan is craning his head up for.

It’s a quick breakfast because they’re both eager to get to the office, anticipating a significant workload after a week off. They find a little time to duck into a coffeeshop on the way because Shane wants a sugary monstrosity to tide him through an early morning meeting and Ryan decides to get something, too.

“Name?” the cashier asks.

Ryan cuts Shane off. “Ryan,” he says, “and ‘Ryan’s husband’ for the big guy.”

The cashier doesn’t even blink when she scribbles the names down and hands the cups off. Shane’s visibly amused as they move over to wait for their drinks.

“Is this going to be a new habit?” he asks. “Calling me your husband any change you get?”

Ryan leans into his side. “Well, that’s what you are now,” he says, beaming up at him, “my freakishly tall, big-headed husband.”

“Yeah,” says Shane, sounding somewhat besotted, “I am.”

“Ryan and Ryan’s husband,” the barista calls cheerfully.

A few heads look up and Ryan finds himself sighing just a _bit_ dreamily when Shane goes to collect their drinks. The barista winks at him before they leave.

Their coworkers greet them with enthusiasm when they get in, flooding them with congratulations and excited questions about their honeymoon.

“We were in Chicago the whole time with my family,” Shane says with a laugh. “Ryan was complaining about the temperature for most of it.”

“It was freezing,” Ryan announces, “but my husband did keep me very warm, so I’d say it was a honeymoon well spent.”

That earns him catcalls and a fair bit of teasing that’s guaranteed to follow him through the day, but said husband gives him a heated glance so Ryan has no regrets. They have to part there, unfortunately, Shane rushing off for his meeting and Ryan settling at his desk to open his email. Their schedules the first day back are vastly different with little overlap and Ryan knows he’s unlikely to get any time with Shane today.

All in all though, it’s a good day. He gets caught up on everything he’s missed during his honeymoon week and takes great pleasure in referring to Shane exclusively as ‘my husband’ whenever he gets the slightest opportunity. Everyone indulges his delight even as they tease him mercilessly. Ryan powers through his morning in a great mood because of it.

“So how is it being a married man?” TJ asks, after a meeting. “Everyone’s talking about how you’re practically glowing today.”

“Am I?” Ryan asks, amused.

“Even more than at the wedding itself,” TJ says, grinning. “Looks like married life agrees with you.”

“Shane’s my husband,” Ryan says. His stomach flips, the way it’s been doing each time he says the whole phrase.

“I know, I was there when it happened.”

“It shouldn’t really feel different, but it does somehow,” Ryan confesses. “I feel amazing. It’s been more than a week and I still can’t believe it’s real sometimes.”

TJ’s watching him with a fond expression. “That’s great,” he says. “You know, Shane got ambushed during our huddle this morning; he kept flashing his wedding ring. He looked like he was on cloud nine the whole time he was talking about you.”

Ryan blinks and then finds himself flushing happily.

“Yeah?” he says, cheeks hurting with how widely he’s smiling. “I got myself a pretty good husband, huh?”

TJ claps his shoulder. “That you did.”

Ryan sees little more than glimpses of Shane throughout the day, both of them swamped with meetings that keep them from being at their desks at the same time. Lunch is spent separately, too, much to their chagrin, because Shane is on set and has to delay his break until later. Ryan leaves a carton of food on Shane’s desk with a note he fills with doodled hearts as a joke.

“You’re such a sap,” Steven says, jabbing a fork in his direction.

“My husband needs to eat, too,” Ryan says primly.

“You could’ve taken your lunch break at the same time Shane does,” Jen remarks.

“Nah, I’ve got a meeting in twenty. We’re big boys, we can spend time apart.”

“You sure?” Steven asks, looking amused. “You’re newlyweds, I bet you’re missing him already.”

“A week was too short for our honeymoon,” Ryan agrees with a sigh. “I guess the novelty hasn’t really worn off.”

“It’s cute,” Jen says with a grin. “Look at you. Niki was right, you really are glowing.”

“Thanks,” Ryan says, inordinately pleased.

Steven shoves him playfully. “Sheesh, and I thought you were cheesy at the wedding with the vows and everything. When does the afterglow end? I can’t wait for the bickering to come back.”

“Look,” Ryan says, shoving his phone into Steven’s face, “my husband just sent me a text saying he loves me.”

They quickly devolve into play wrestling, Jen an excitable referee, that Steven loses. Ryan’s laughing gaily at the end of it. He acknowledges that Steven isn’t wrong; it’s only been a morning and he already misses Shane. A week definitely isn’t enough to really enjoy their newly married status.

They do run into each other later, just after four, when Ryan steps out of a meeting and gets startled by Shane just appearing at his side out of nowhere. Shane looks ecstatic to see him and Ryan melts more than a little.

“Hi,” Shane says, his smile a bit goofy.

“Hey,” Ryan replies, grinning right back.

“I guess I’ll see you in a couple of minutes,” Devon calls as she and the rest of the writing team troop past the couple.

Ryan can hear the giggles and the whispers but he doesn’t really register anything but his husband in front of him. Shane reaches over to hook two fingers around Ryan’s and leans down for a kiss. Ryan meets him halfway, making a happy noise at the familiar scrape of Shane’s stubble.

“I missed you,” Shane says. “It’s stupid, but I did.”

Ryan just _knows_ that his expression right now is probably nothing short of smitten but he can’t care less. “I missed you, too,” he says breathlessly.

“What time are you done today?”

“I’ve got the interview around six. I can probably head off after that. You?”

“Just some editing, that’s about it.”

“You can head back if you finish early,” Ryan tells him. “I like the idea of coming home to my husband waiting for me.”

Shane’s eyes are wonderfully warm. “Sounds like an idea,” he says. “Is this the part where I ask what you want for dinner? Food, or…me?”

Ryan can’t help but laugh at that and then he bites his lower lip through a smile, taking a step forward which brings their bodies flush together.

“You know the answer that,” he says.

Shane kisses him sweetly and deeper than before. When they part this time, Ryan feels like he’s floating. It takes a couple of seconds for him to regain composure.

“How do I look?” he says, patting himself down.

Shane regards him, expression shining. “Beautiful,” he says, heartbreakingly sincere.

Ryan has to kiss him again.

The interview is with a woman named Kay, a new hire on Buzzfeed’s editorial team who’s writing an article about Ryan’s collaborating with his biggest sponsor. She’s spirited and he matches her enthusiasm equally, more than excited about this opportunity. She doesn’t bring Shane up until near the end, which he appreciates.

“So before I forget,” Kay says, “congratulations! I saw the pictures; it was a beautiful wedding. It’s pretty recent, right?”

“Thanks,” Ryan says, beaming. “The ceremony was about ten days ago. A lot of coworkers were there, too.”

“This is your first day back at work after the honeymoon?”

“Yup, we got home on Saturday. Everyone’s taking it easy on us for today, which I’m grateful for.”

“You deserve it,” Kay says, smiling. “Shane, right? You two are pretty popular as a couple.”

“He’s my favourite idiot,” Ryan says fondly, “and officially my husband now. Everybody had bets about when and how we’d get hitched. Shane even thought about eloping just to piss off our friends.”

Kay laughs. “I wish you had, then I’d be writing a different article.”

They wrap up and Ryan’s shaking her hand when Shane pokes his head in through the door. Ryan feels himself immediately brightening at the sight of him.

“Oh, hi,” Shane says, grinning at them as he steps in. His and Ryan’s bags are hanging off one shoulder. “I’m here to pick up my husband?”

Ryan can’t resist the urge to go to him, his entire being overwhelmed with warmth and love. Shane folds him into his arms and bumps their noses together.

“He’s all yours,” Kay says with a wink as she passes them. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Shane calls after her.

Ryan rubs his face into Shane’s chest. “I thought you were heading home first?”

“I thought about it but then I decided I wanted to go home with you. What do you think about eating out for dinner?”

“We promised your mom we’d cook more,” Ryan mumbles into Shane’s coat.

Shane kisses Ryan’s forehead. “I know, but another day,” he says affectionately. “What do you say?”

Ryan hums in agreement and moves away, grabbing his bag from Shane. They leave the office together, waving goodbye to whoever’s left, and once they’re outside, Shane reaches over to hold his hand. Ryan glances over at him with a smile and finds Shane watching him.

“What?” he asks.

Shane uses their entwined hands to tug Ryan to a stop. He looks down at Ryan, both of them standing there in the middle of the street, and it feels like they’re in their own world. Shane reaches up with his free hand to stroke Ryan’s cheek.

“Have I mentioned how much I love it when you call me your husband?” he says, and he actually sounds in awe. “And how happy I am that you are.”

Ryan flushes. “Shut up.”

“I love you.”

Ryan leans forward to hide his face under Shane’s chin, smiling so hard that his cheeks are aching again.

“I love you, too,” he whispers.

They walk down the street, hand in hand, and Ryan continues to smile as Shane’s thumb strokes over his wedding ring every so often.

He’s happy to have Shane as his husband, too.

 

**♪ The End ♪**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!


End file.
